Dead Man’s New Life
by Spicy Hot Mayo
Summary: He was defeated by Jotaro, ran over by an ambulance, and forcefully grabbed into a black void. However he is given a new chance at a peaceful quiet life. One that he will make sure to not foolishly screw up again.
1. Another Face, Same Mind

Yoshikage Kira was a dead man walking. Well not even walking to say, more like drifting across the black void for most likely an eternity. His torso being broken off from his own legs and his arms completely missing from him was not fun for him at all. He was missing chunk out of his left side of the face which caused him to being visually blind on that sides eye. At least he was back to his old previous look and not that fool Kosaku Kawajiri anymore, Kira thought.

While his body was very limited in motion, he could at least move his neck around and spot his missing legs and arms floating around him. At least that could bring some solace to his mind. Kira couldn't remember how much time he had spent here unable to die. Maybe it could be a couple months, or perhaps a few years. Hell it could be a entire millennium and he had no way of knowing.

In an attempt to keep himself at least not insane, he had summon his one and only companion with him.

**「Killer Queen」**

While his own stand was in no way in a better condition than him, at least he had someone that he can speaked to. Kira thought to himself for a second, what shall he converse with his good friend today? He had already talked about all the things that were running through his head and they were just getting stale by now. However there was just one that he was always rethinking about. His crushing defeats to the Duwang gang.

Kira pondered for a second here. He had accepted that he made a mistake during the catch. His over reliance of his stand's third bomb, _Bites The Dust. He _should had just pressed the damn button instead of taunting Jotaro Kujo into using his stand's special ability, time stop.

"Maybe you shouldn't had spouted out that you were Yoshikage Kira," comment his Stand.

Kira eyes his Stand for a little bit, but then remember that his stand couldn't talk at all and it was just his mind pretending it could. However he couldn't just throw away his stand's insightful comment. If he didn't said that then he could had passed it off as him scolding his son to Josuke Higashikata, albeit with numerous difficultly.

A new emotion entered Kira Yoshikage, it wasn't good by any means because it was pure anger. He just remembered the person who caused a chain of events that ruined his quiet peaceful life. That bastard's son, Hayato Kawajiri. The brat was far to curious and nosy, and the kid was still in elementary school! He was the first to realize that he wasn't Kosaku Kawajiri and ultimately caused his downfall. He knew something strange was happening in attic with _Stray Cat_. He had assume that it was just the poor cat trying to feed itself with the cat food because a little bit of sunlight hit it. But he had realize that the boy was up there causing a ruckus and managed to shoot him with stray cat sometime later.

No, Yoshikage was wrong. It wasn't Hayato that set the chain on fire. It was Shigechi Yangu that caused his peaceful life to disappear into nothing. The child had to have some sort of idiot or something. It had caused him a minor panic attack after he noticed his sandwich bag was stolen by the "Rightful Owner". But after stealthily taking back his sandwich bag back and taking out some idiotic trash, he was back to his peaceful quiet life. Is what he would say if the idiotic trash didn't get the last laugh at him and got him into his present situation.

Kira let the emotion of pure anger subside inside of him. It was no use crying over spilled milk. He had lost and that was it, though he couldn't get rid of the annoyance he now had for Hayato or Shigechi. Maybe he should had just chosen another man's face instead of Kosaku Kaw—

"Hey isn't there a glimpse of light over there?" His stand pointed to with its own finger.

After violently shaking his head to look in front of him, his Stand was actually correct. There was a small amount of shining light coming from in front of him. Kira thought for a bit here, he was both shocked and relief. What would this lead him to, he pondered. Maybe it would lead him to a new place, devoid of any difficulties and problems. Perhaps even a quiet, peaceful life. However after settling down and putting his hand on his chin to think, didn't his stand point to that light? That was virtually impossible! Him and his Stand had were in the same boat, they didn't have arms or legs at all! So how in the hell did his stand point over the—

It struck him, he had just notice that his arms were back where they should be. Quickly touching his face again after an eternity he had noticed that his vision in his left side was back again. He'd craned his neck to look down and as he though, so were his legs. His original body has been restored back before all the troubles he endured. However he had a nagging feeling inside his head that asked two important questions. **What the hell happened and what the hell is gonna happen now?**

And then his body was blasted by a searing pain all around. It was like all the accumulated damage from Jotaro Kujo's _Star Platinum's _special ability, but it was at least 2 times wor— no, not even. At least 5 times worst. His flesh was shortening smaller and smaller while his bones were shrinking into something a newborn could hold!

Then it hit him, he was becoming youthful again. His flesh and bones were becoming a baby again. However his conscious still remained that of a man in his early thirties and he was still in control of his stand, Killer Queen. However he'd failed to realize that the blinding light was now right in front of him.

**Just what is the hell is gonna happen to him now?**

* * *

**August 03 XXXX**

**[Doctor Mikawa's POV]**

How did these two polar opposite people somehow get together and mange to... you know what? Nevermind, I should be doing my job. Something probably happen that bonded these two close together.

"Come on! How hard is it to push?" The man had exclaimed, clearly not understanding the pains of labor contractions. "I mean after everything that you've been through, this should be walk through the park!"

"I though you were mindful and caring!" The women angrily yelled. "How about you get into my shoes and get in this exact situation."

"I would loved to, but I am not a girl. Plus, your like one of the strongest people I know. The only ones I can name that can hold even ground against you are the remnants of our team and Ozpin. Maybe perhaps that other student graduate, Glenda? Glydia? Whatever, it doesn't matter. What I'm saying saying is—"

"I've heard this conversation for long enough, it's evident that perhaps we need time to cool off. How about you step out for a little while sir?" I take back my previous statement about the two. I guess destiny has a strange way of getting people to get together.

"Yea I guess so, perhaps I'll go get a dog later in life or something..."

And like that, mission accomplished. I've successfully gotten the annoying person out of the picture. Now to deal with black hair ice queen over here.

"Now ma'am this last part is gonna be a tiny bit, only is a tiny bit, painful. However after that your home free. Alright on the count to 3. One...Two...THREE!"

And like that, the screeching was finally halted. Just like that movie I'd saw last week, I could finally rejoice that having to deliver these couples babies were finally over. Now all she had to do was standard procedure and get 2 blankets to wrap the babies

"Congratulations, it's a girl and... boy?"

Doctor Mikawa was puzzled, she should had swore only a girl was planned. She'd remember taking the women's ultrasound a while back and could only find a girl. So just where did this boy come from? Perhaps the boy was a surprise... or maybe it was a...Whatever, she shouldn't let this haunt her mind for the rest of the day. Once she finish wrapping them she decide to take a good look at the two newborns to spot any birth defects she missed or hints of a... Well extra dad to say the least.

Both babies look almost identical aside from _obvious reasons. _Both had this seemingly golden blond hair, albeit mystery boy had a tad bit darker shade. The baby girl had lovely violet eyes while the boy had these deep blue eyes that seem to peer into her hands.

Wait, hands? Shouldn't it be crying like his sister is doing right now? This baby was getting to weird for me, so much so that it's unsettling. But why was it even looking at my hands in the first place?

"Ma'am would you look to have at your new children now?" I said trying to get rid of mystery boy.

The women demeanor had pulled a sudden switch and looked like it was the happiest moment of her life. "Yes Doctor, also can you call my husband back into the room?"

"He's actually been standing in the corner this entire time. He actually never left the room at all"

"Ohmygod, do we get name the kids now? I'm so ready that I made a list for boys and girls." The father excitingly exclaimed

"Hehe, then what are your ideas for our children then Mr. Einstein?" The women had said lightly jokingly to her husband.

"Really? I can name them? Alright alright, how about Yang Xiao Long for the girl and Yin Xiao Long long for the boy?"

Mikawa had to admit, naming the children off of the ancient idea of dualism was not a bad idea. Naming your children after forms of art and culture was a traditional thing that everyone in the 4 kingdoms usually did. Maybe the father wasn't as bad as she though of at first.

However the women seemed to be lost in deep though. Like she was hit with a load of information. "Actually Tai, I think Yoshikage should be our son's name." She had said.

"Wait, why Raven?" The man had questioned.

"I just think the name would be more appropriate for him. I don't know why, but it just fits him."

"Well, Yoshikage Xiao Long does have a certain ring to it, but its just way too long isn't it?"

"We could always name it after me, Yoshikage Branwen. He does look like he'll grow up to a strong big brother to here Yang. But I think I like your Idea Tai"

"Yea, guess I do too" The man had spoken, finishing the children naming discussion.

It was finally time for me to speak now. I headed towards a small terminal to go access the medical documents to register the children names. "Let me check one last time, the girl's name is _Yang Xiao Long_ and the boy's name is _Yoshikage Xiao Long, _Correct?"

"That is correct," The black haired lady said.

"Then that will be their names"

Finally, I can get out of this room and get my deserve break.

* * *

**(A/N Note)**

**And that's it, the first chapter in Yoshikage's second life. I've been having this idea on my head for a long wild now. Yoshikage is a fantastic Jojo villain because of his character development and his stand _Killer Queen_. Seeing him in RWBY would be an awesome thing to read/watch just because of how'll he'll just interact with the characters while trying to live his peaceful life. But enough me fanboying about this crossover, it's time to clear things up about this fanfic.**

**If in the future, Roster Teeth actually give us information about character backstories and ages. Than sorry in advance for not trying to still close to cannon and making the characters a little bit OOC.**

**I was gonna make Yoshikage have the last name of Branwen, but I'll be striking too close to home for that. Best to keep it safe and be very creative **

**There'll Probably won't be a Jojo in this fanfic. Or any other Jojo character in this case.**

**There'll Probably won't be another Stand users in this work of fiction. There just isn't reason why Stand users would be in RWBY universe without writing that meteor or something in. However that doesn't mean I won't change my mind and add stand users into the fray.**

**Yes, I'll be nerfing Kira a little bit for RWBY universe. This means I'll make it so Kira's Aura be weaker than average, which kinda makes sense because since he prefers not having close combat encounters. However this doesn't mean Kira won't learn a few things along the way and develop his stand even further. Also I forgot to mention his primary bomb is getting a little nerf and he won't have **_Bites The Dust_** (Maybe he will in the future). Face it, making anything into a bomb is busted on so many levels. He can still make anything into a bomb, but he just won't insta kill people anymore. Well atleast if they had their Aura still up at least.**

**Kira will have a part in the plot, even if he wants nothing to do with it.**

**There is Probably no love interest I'll write for Kira. Not even an OC. There'll probably be some fluff here and there, but other than that he is committed to hands.**

**Also please inform me of anyone grammatical errors or mis-punctuation anywhere in this story. Even a little error being fix improved the quality of your read.**

**And that's all I can think of right now to clarify about this story. Now before I sign off and get some sleep, here is an obligatory teaser for the next chapter.**

* * *

**_Remnants of the Family_**

_**5 seconds** _

_Not good at all, this was certainly not good at all. There was no sign of help anywhere between the creatures of Grimm. He was surrounded on all sides with his 2 sisters clinging to each other for support. Desperately wailing out for somebody, but only attracting more Grimm._

_**4 seconds**_

**_3 seconds _**

_This is no time for procrastination now. I have to act now to save them both and to safely get out of here, but how? How can I even do that?_

**_2 Seconds_**

_He had to try it, it was life or death now. It was his best shot now, he had to call out his ever faithful companion. He have to call it for it to come out and defend him now!_

**_1 Second_**

_"Come out and defend me now!" I shouted with all my might._

_「Killer Queen」_


	2. Remnants of the Family

**[Yoshikage's POV]**

Yoshikage had to admit, childhood had its ups and downs for him. Living without a care in the world was certainly a blissful feeling after what I've been through. I also got to experience what's it like to have a loving family. My father and mother were both old by the time I've born and while they have been nice, it was far too short. Even if my father was sort of reborn from _Atom Heart Father,_ it just was an imitation of the real thing. Kind of ironic in a sort of way.

The urges have been unnaturally quiet for a while now, but alas not even I can out run them. At least I could relax in peace before they start haunting me again. Maybe I should seek a future as a artist. It could curve my urges to collecting and creating beautiful hands, but that was utter nonsense and would never work out.

I'd filp another page on my book about the outside world. The place which I've been reborn in was highly unorthodox. It was named Remnant, strange name if you ask me, which had a shattered moon orbiting around it. It had 4 major kingdoms on the surface of 3 continents. Vale and Vacuo on the continent of Sanus, Atlas on Solitas' icy terrain, lastly was Mistral on the surface of Anima. There is also Menagerie, a continent located right under Anima. However there was some several reason why most people don't talk about it.

There are 3 major forms of life which inhabited this world. The Humans, Fanus, and the creatures of Grimm. Humanity was well... absolutely what you think humanity was. Smart and cunning, but not willing to share their generosity to anyone but themselves. This can be seen with the Fanus, basically humans with at least one animal trait on them. Yet for whatever reason humanity holds prejudice views against them and refuse to be their equals. This has lead to an organization named the _White Fang_ which protest peacefully for equal rights and acceptance. Truthfully I think they are wasting their time with this, it just won't work out based on what their doing.

Lastly the creatures of Grimm, an intelligent black fur animal that can take many different forms. Nobody knows where they come from and what is their purpose on Remnant. While juveniles are usually brash and arrogant when first facing prey, they learn overtime to adapt and evaluate the situation for the highest chance of survival or victory. They usually are attracted to negative emotions from people, but strangely not from animals. A Grimm attack was not uncommon to anyone outside of the capital cities, so keeping knowledge on them could be vital someday.

However research about Grimm is few and far between. Grimm are usually hyper violent when spotting a human and most likely die in the process. When one is captured or dies, they dissipate into black smoke in a matter or moments. Thus making researching Grimm a natural nightmare for everyone involved. However one major thing has been confirmed over a limited research history, Grimm lack the ability to have a soul.

Why is this important? Well this means that Grimm lack to ability to possess an Aura or Semblance. Aura is the manifestation of a person soul, similar to a stand, but not quite. This aura coats the user with an invisible force field, boosting one's strength and agility to super human abilities. Semblance is just like Aura, but a more offensive form of Aura. It's much harder to unlock then Aura, but is generally much more useful than it. Many different types of Semblances exist, just like Stands do. Some control Ice wihile others boost speed to a blinding pace. If Grimm were to posses these traits, than everyone might as well be walking dead meat.

One question plagued my mind, is my Semblance, _Killer Queen?_ Summoning _Sheer Heart Attack_ was available to me since I was a mere newborn, but _Killer Queen_ was a different problem. I could feel it's presence inside me, yet for whatever reason it wouldn't listen to my commands. Strange, maybe it has to do with how small I am or my age? Maybe I should start a training regime to unlock my Aura and Semblance? It would be unfortunate if my true nature were to be revealed with my eyes blinded to the world around. Actually, enough of these thoughts plaguing my mind. Thinking too hard about these things caused Stress, which also caused a multitude of other problems. I'll just got back to reading this bo—

"Come on Yoshi, let's go eat our breakfast and then go play outside! Even Mom back home to play with us!" Someone said at the entrance of the doorway.

That was Yang Xiao Long, my _very slightly _younger sister. She is a mixed bag for me, she was both stubborn and brashful. However I just couldn't imagined a life without his sister. I just knew from experience that she'll grow to be a strong dependable person in the future, I could tell from those determined eyes of hers. Perhaps even enough to challenge Jotaro Kujo or Josuke Higashikata. However now was not the time to think highly of her, it was time for my answer back.

"Alright my _younger_ sister, I'll guess I'll go play with you." I said putting away the book I was reading, teasing her never got old.

"Hey! Dad said I'm only like 2 seconds younger than you, Yoshi!" She retorted back, "Beside it doesn't really matter anyways."

"Alright alright, what ever you say sister." I said, doing my best not to make her very angry. "Let's head downstairs shall we"

We both decided that it would be best if we were to head downstairs. Might as well not keep the family waiting any longer. As we headed downstairs I recognize our younger sister, Ruby Rose, and our _mother_, Summer Rose, at the dinning room. It also seems we are having Pumpkin Pete for breakfast. The Cereal wasn't even good for you, namely too much sugar was added.

Our younger sister Ruby was... well I guess a stickler for heroism and dreams, and a little bit of rule breaker, but that's beside the point. Ever since Yang started to read her bedtime stories of epic legends of huntsmen and huntresses, she has been telling everyone that one day she is gonna be a huntress. _Mother_ and Father are worried about her and Yang just keeps encouraging her. I'll really don't care much about it, however I just don't wanna see anything bad happen to her.

Now was the time to talk about the elephant in the room, our mother, Summer Rose. Namely the fact that she wasn't our mother. Well not me or Yang's Mother, but only Ruby's mother. Our real mother went by the name of Raven Branwen, also coincidently apart of a tribe named the Branwen Tribe. From which I overheard from my father late one night. She left sometime when we were around one years old for what I can guess is to go back to her tribe. After she left, our father got together with Summer and had Ruby just a year after Raven left. Yang was never told about it so she thinks Summer is her biological mother and I only knew thanks to me still having my conscience as a child.

"Oh, Yang and Yoshi," our _mother_ said "Why don't you come and join us for some breakfast? Your father is still sleeping in by the way"

"Yes mom," we both said in unison.

I'd managed to grab a bowl and milk to pour myself and Yang a bowl of Pumpkin Pete. Our father Taiyang Xiao Long finally had awaken from his slumber and poured himself some coffee. The usual shenanigans happens on the table like every other day. Yang and Ruby messing around with our father who decided to retort back in his own way. I'd occasionally tease Yang about her decision to have pigtails and stubbornness, but not to much so she gets angry again. However it seem to be as if _mother_ is being a little sadden by something. My suspicion proved true after we had finished our breakfast.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I've taken up another mission." Summer had sorrowfully said.

"What?" Father loudly exclaimed, jumping up from his chair, "But Summer you just got back from one! It hasn't even been a week. You need time to rest."

"I know, I know Tai. But I can't just sit comfortably while there are so many problems in the world," she explained.

"Summer, what if something happens to you? What would you do if you couldn't be with me or the kids again?" Our father said worryingly.

"Please don't worry that much about me Tai, it's only a request to a small village just west of here. It shouldn't be anything life threatening" she tried to say reassuringly.

"I can just excuse the fact if something where to happen to you. What if the unlikely were to happen?"

"Tai, I'll promise you that I will come back home again with you."

"Do you promise promise me Summer?" He said skeptically.

"Yes Tai, I promise that I will." She claimed.

Father worried expression turned into a understanding one, his mood was brighten. "Alright Summer, I believe in you. However I want you to also promise me this, please make this your last mission. Look, I'm not asking you to quit working all together. You could be a teacher at beacon, just like I'm planning too. Or maybe even a professor at Ozpin's academy. I beg of you, think of me. Think of my children."

_Mother _heavily though about the choices. It must have been a good minute before she made up her mind. "Alright Tai, I'll go through with your request. I'll retire after this mission and spend more time with all you. And that's a promise." She said heartwarmingly.

"Mommy, do you promise me that'll you'll make cookies when you come back?" Our sister Ruby had quietly spoken.

"Yes, I will my adorable little Rose. In fact I'll bake you all a batch of my cookies. The best of the best for us when I come back home." Summer said, pulling Ruby into a tender hug. In which our father replied with another hug. And finally both me and Yang catched onto it and made it into one family hug.

However fate just couldn't leave Yoshikage Kira alone.

* * *

**[Yang's POV]**

It's been almost a month and a half since the news arrived. Our mother died valiantly escorting a family outside a Grimm raided town. They say she made a last stand against the entirety of the horde, not a single one left from the results. However the cost was suffering extreme wounds and several broken bones. From which she later died from as a result.

Ever since that day, our father just kinda broke down. It almost as if he lost all of his motor functions. He almost never speaks to any of us anymore and just sits in his bedroom all the time. Uncle Qrow is trying to help the best way he can with his busy schedule. He's been trying to get my father back to his previous self and is currently filling the parent role around the house.

Ruby and Yoshi both had different reactions to the news. Ruby kept sobbing and being depressed that Summer wouldn't come back home anymore. However I just feel like she still too young to understand the full extent of the situation right now. Yoshi seemed to only be slightly depressed, but still depressed when he heard the news. It was almost like he had experienced this before in his life. However that just couldn't be the case, that was impossible.

However what peaked my curiosity more than Yoshi was the fact that Summer was not me or his' mother. In fact we were not related to Summer in blood, but to a woman by the name of Raven Branwen. She left us at the age of one and has never came back since then. I came across this fact while out late one night, our Dad and Uncle Qrow were yelling when I heard that this is not the first time that his wife left him before. And then he said the name, Raven Branwen.

Just who is Raven Branwen? Why did she leave us? I want my question answered, so that's will I scoured every part of our house for clues. I've also asked people about her, regardless if they were high class or low class, Human or Fanus. Apparently from what I heard from less then reputable people, she's apart of a tribe of bandits. They like to move around a lot to avoid being discovered, even to the point of moving entire continents to escape sometimes.

However a good month after I learned the information. I've managed to come across a lead. An old picture frame from inside the house. I've must had accidentally locked over the thing while searching the house because I didn't heard it fall over. Even if it were a lie, even if it was a dead end, I had to search there. And nobody will stop be till I find my answers to my questions. Tomorrow I'll set out when morning starts on the old wagon. I'll put Ruby onto the back and try to convince Yoshi to come. The more the merrier, plus it shouldn't be so hard right?

I'd walked up the stairs and headed into our shared room. Yoshi was in there doing either of two things. Reading up on about the world or staring intently on something in a book. You could tell because he'd never flip the page if he wasn't reading. You couldn't tell what he was looking at because he would notice you if you tried to approached him. Enough about that, it was time to tell him about my catch.

"Hey, Yoshi..." I started off, "I've found something about our real mother which can give us clues."

"Oh really Yang?" He said, closing the book in the process, "Tell me what you found."

"I've found a portrait downstairs. It contain a picture of Dad, Mom, Qrow, and the girl named Raven. On the back of the picture was an address that the photo was made. If we go back to the same place than we half to find something there! Maybe we'll find the reason why our real mom left us Yoshi!" I'd explained to him

However instead of the expression I was expecting, he gave a stern look. He narrowed his eye brows and stares intently into me. A look he only reserved for when we majorly mess up.

"Yang, I know about the picture your talking about. It's been a dead trail for years now. Plus, it isn't even safe to go. What will you do when your surrounded by Grimm?"

"I don't care about the Grimm or anything else. I just want my answers in any way! Even if I'll die I'll still go."

"Then you'll accomplish nothing. You can't let your inner thoughts control yourself." He had scoldingly said.

"That won't stop me, and that's my final choice!" I had yelled out, probably enough to stir dad's attention. But I knew he wouldn't try to stop us, he didn't even want to leave his room. "The question is if you would come with me or would you like to stay here?"

He paused briefly, you could tell he was evaluating the situation. It must have been a good minute until he made his decision.

"Fine Yang, I'll go with you." He answered, " It would be very stressful for me if I didn't make sure you returned back home safely. After all I can't stop you because your so determined so I might as well go"

"I knew you would!" I happily said, "I promise you that'll we will find answers there. We'll head out early in the morning so be ready Yoshi."

He visibly sighed, obviously still disproving of my travel. However that didn't matter since he promised going with me. Even if we meet some dangerous Grimm or people, I'm sure my brother will handle them. After all he has never failed me before. But now was not the time to think about that. I still had to get Ruby on board, but that was going to be much easier than bro.

* * *

**[Yoshikage's POV]**

Yesterday I'd promise Yang that I'll head with her to old abandoned barn in order to look for our real mom. Even she knew that it was a long cold trail, but still decided to go. It would had been very stressful for me if I hadn't gone, and being stressful caused unnecessary problems for me. Just like losing that sandwich bag. Currently it seemed to be late afternoon on a cloudy day. Me and Ruby are in the back of a wagon that I said was not needed, but Yang insisted it was for clue collecting. She however was pulling the wagon insisting she still had enough energy to keep going. I knew that was a lie from the numerous cuts and scratches she had while looking absolutely exhausted.

"Yang, how about you take a break?" I suggested, knowing full well it wouldn't work, "I could lead the wagon while you take a deserved rest?"

"Yea Yang, Let's play patty cake! I've already beaten Yoshi 5 times in a row and it's getting boring." Ruby spoke, braggingly.

"Nah... I'm fine. I can keep going... We're almost there anyways." She managed to wheeze out.

She was completely exhausted as this point. It must have been almost 3 hours since we left the house. Her continuing to do this well be detrimental to her health if she doesn't stop.

"Please Yang, you need to take a rest. It isn't good for your health if you continue longer. Do it for your own well being. I insist on it." I said.

"Stop, you've always had my back since we were babies. I just want to show you that I'm capable of doing this myself." She said, a little bit agitatedly.

"Look sis, you need to learn to when you truely need to accept or people's help. And this is one of those times, it's been almost 3 hours now. You need to take a rest now."

"Trust me Yoshi, I've perfectly fine. I can keep on going, right Ruby?" She question her. Obviously trying to get Ruby on her side.

"Actually I agree with Yoshi. Come on Yang, we can play over in the back while Yoshi carries the wagon! It'll be fun, I promise Yang." Said Ruby.

"See Yang? Even Ruby disagrees with you continuing on carrying us. If you don't control your stubbornness now, I can see it causing major problems in the future."

"Geez, why are you all against me continuing on! STOP trying to treat me like I'm some sort of baby! I'm perfectly fine and can keep on pulling on the wagon. I don't need to take a break or do anything!" She had angrily exclaimed.

It was dead silence after she had said that. Ruby gave me a worried pity face while we sat in the back. Seriously Yang was so stubborn at times, so much it was annoying and illogical. All I ever wanted is a quiet peaceful life, yet why am I even here? Of course I knew the reason why I'm here, but it so illogical for me to even agree to this. I visibly sighed, it's only because if Yang gets hurt than it will be just like my previous family. That's the only reason why I'm doing this for only that reason and that's fact.

It has been 30 minutes since our conversation when I hear a large drop onto the dirt floor. Not was certainly good at all for the three of us, that was Yang collapsing from over exhaustion. She held a fiery determined expression at the start of this journey, but now she just look worn out and tired. I pity her for taking this burden upon only herself. She really needs to learn how to control this before it costs her life.

"Um, Yoshi? Why did Yang fall down onto the floor?" Ruby said with a worried look

I shifted my stern expression to a understanding one, "Don't worry about it Ruby, Yang is just tired from her journey. Just help me carry her onto the back so she can take a well deserved rest."

We loaded her onto the back of the wagon and continued our journey. Carrying the wagon was psychically exhausting for me as I've never done this before. Perhaps I should start a training regime sometime soon? I remember thinking of starting one before turning into Kosaku, it would be incredibly beneficial in this world, considering what I'll be facing if I get caught again. Huntsmen and Huntresses were terrifying powerful and could beat several stand users back home with their aura and semblance.

However that thought of training was for a later time. I spotted a large silhouette in the background on this strangely very convenient road. It appeared to be a abandoned barn house just in the middle of nowhere. To be very truthful, we could had gotten here much faster if Yang had just cooperated with me. Well, much faster than just one person carrying a wagon of 2 people anyways. This place gave me bad vibes, just like the same feeling against Josuke or Jotaro. I had to wake up Yang so she can be do her thing and get the hell out of here.

"Ruby, can you do me a favor and wake up Yang for me? I'll go search this place to see if it's safe." I requested of my sweet little sister.

"Yea, alright Yoshi." She replied.

While she was doing that, I searched outside the barn. It must have been abandoned for a few years, Judging by all the discarded materials and booze bottles. There was still a few still unopened bottles, that would be bad if my uncle Qrow found these just laying around. I'd looked around for a few more minutes before something caught my eye. Intrigued by it, I picked it up to inspect it. It appeared to a be an old photo of sorts. It was a photo of a blond haired man and a women with black hair at a wedding. On the back read a small reminder message that read,

**"Together, forever!"**

**"Tai and Raven**"

My face made a frown, this was a photo from the day father and mother were married. Any normal person that saw this would have been saying that this message was true. I really couldn't blame them, nothing in the picture was saying that they'll split up. So why did Raven have to leave us like that? Maybe Yang really had a point after all. I put the photo into one of my pockets and headed back towards were Ruby was.

Somehow, just after I just returned after my small search, I saw the end of a interesting development. Ruby and Yang were furious, presumably at each other, and had their backs turned towards each other. That wasn't good for this situation, so I headed towards them. They only noticed me when I was just about 5 feet away from the wagon. Perhaps I should worked on my stealth abilities, I've seem to be getting a little rusty after all these years.

Yang just slowly turned her head the other way, refusing to even look at me. Ruby rushed to open her mouth and say something to me. She was about to explain the situation before we heard the sound of bush rustle.

"What was that?" Was all Ruby could get out of her mouth.

"You two were arguing before all we heard that right?" I questioned of them

All Ruby could replied with was a simple "Yes."

Shit, that was not good. Why must be I the one to suffer the unfair aspects to life? If I recalled correctly, a certain creature were attracted to negative emotions. And if they were in those bushes right now, our best shot was hiding inside the barn and me praying that _Sheer Heart Attack_ does it's job. Is what I would be saying if I didn't hear a large bang coming from the barn door. And out pour them, the creatures of fear and death, **Grimm**.

Only 3 came from the barn doors, 2 more come out of their hiding spot within the bushes. 5 in all, surrounded on all sides. Ruby and Yang are terrified while I'm on the defensive. One against five were not good odds in a fight. They circled around us like hawks, waiting for the chance to strike. We had about 5 more seconds before they eviscerate us into pieces.

**5 Seconds left **

Not good at all, this was certainly not good at all. There was no sign of help anywhere between the creatures of Grimm. He was surrounded on all sides with his 2 sisters clinging to each other for support. Desperately wailing out for somebody, but only attracting more Grimm if they continued.

**4 Seconds self **

What to do? What to do?

**3 Seconds left**

This is no time for procrastination now. I have to act now to save them both and to safely get out of here, but how? How can I even do that?

**2 Seconds left**

He had to try it, it was life or death now. It was his best shot now, he had to call out his ever faithful companion. He have to call it for it to come out and defend him now!

**1 Seconds left**

"Come out and defend me now!" I shouted with all my might.

**「Killer Queen」**

**0 Seconds left**

A single Grimm from the barn began his pounce on me. Time seemed to slow down to a few millisecond per second now. Was this how it really ended for me? Is Fate now longer in the side of Yoshikage Kira? Why must I be cursed with this? This time he'll die right here, right now. There won't be a third chance for him, and there certainly no heavenly angels waiting for him. That Grimm was a one way ticket to endless suffering, and he didn't have any consent in any of this.

It's was too late to do anything else, the Grimm has finished it's start up and his face is only a few feet away from mine. Yet, unexpected it flew back into the barn. I went back into focus and found my salvation from this predicament. Perhaps Fate is really on the side of Yoshikage Kira! I'd chuckled a little bit, this match was already over before it started. This was a horrible match up, for them I mean.

"One already down," I taunted, "I guess the Grimm are no match for my invincible stand, _Killer Queen_ is what I called it."

However I began to notice something werid about his stand. Only it's arms manifested before him, the actual stand body and legs didn't. And even then the arms were puny compared back in Morioh. A small setback, but not enough to cost me this battle. I noticed a small rock nearby me and decide to pick it up. The foolish Grimm though they were safe at this distance, and I was about to show them they weren't.

After testing its weight a bit, I handed the rock into _Killer Queen's_ hands. And knowing exactly what to do, it threw the rock at an incredibly fact pace towards the second Grimm at the barn. It crushed it face into a broken pulp, bleeding out this sort of black mist into the air. However the trajectory was off from dead center on the face. As a result the rock bounced off of the second Grimm's face, harmlessly landing right under the third Grimm.

**Click**

Without a beat, that terrifying power of _Killer Queen's_ ability had activated. The rock exploded from underneath the third Grimm's belly, causing black mist to erupt from within. The second Grimm, still alive after the projectile, was hit by bone fragments from third and nearby debris. Both Grimm were complete eliminated from the group that once started with 5. Only the last two that didn't come from the barn remain now.

If Grimm were able to showcase their emotions more expressively, than those last two are completely shitting their pants by now. All from just a little showcase from me and my stand's destructive power. They must of only now came into focus, because they were beginning to run away from me. Well they were, until they were slashed dead by a familiar figure.

That was my uncle, Qrow Branwen. Graduate from Beacon Academy, one of the top of his year, and our fill-in father. To keep it more nice and short. Not the best role model around kids.

"Oh geez, it looks like you didn't need my help anyways," he said drunkenly, "and here I thought I be extremely worried. Looks like you have everything under control kid, but if you don't mind. Just what the hell happen here?"

"Long story short, playing fake detective made me unlock my Semblance." I decided to say.

"Oh really kid?" He asked questioningly, "From the looks of it, you don't even have your Aura unlocked yet. I haven't heard of a case of a Semblance unlocked before even getting your Aura. Yet here you are, protecting your sisters with your magical extra arms or whatever."

Oh yeah, I forgot about Yang and Ruby during my fight. Just when I was gonna talk to them again, I got dived-bomb by the two of them. Yang looked to be full of regret and sadness while Ruby looked to be both shocked and excited.

"Omg-omg-omg-omg-omg, That was so cool Yoshi!" She began to ramble on, "You were like '_I guess the Grimm are no match for my invincible stand'_ and then you completely whooped the other two! You need to teach me how to do it! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

I opened my mouth to stop her from continuing this conversation. "Ruby, please. At another time, I'll show you it again. Just now not, ok? I think we need to hear what our sister Yang needs to say."

We both turned towards Yang awaiting her response and apology towards us. She was almost at the breaking point of crying.

"I'm so sorry, Yoshi and Ruby," was all she could muttered out before putting her head down.

I visibly sighed before going back to a glad look. I decided to put my hand on top of her head to pat her. Showing her that I don't really resent her for her actions.

"That's all right Yang. All that matters now is you, me, and Ruby are safe," I spoke very calmly. "However, promise me this Yang. Don't let the search consume you again."

She put her head back up before speaking to me again. "Alright Yoshi, I'll promise you that," She had said while wiping off her tears. After she was done, she decided to tighten her hug on me and Ruby decided to do the same. I swore my back was gonna crack under this pressure. However, luckily they both got off me in time. We all finally got off the dirty floor, we were all gonna need showers after this.

"Are you kids done making up now? Geez, when did I pay for a movie ticket to the makeup theater?" Qrow said jokingly. Appearing outside of the barn house, finishing the Grimm that I started.

"About the same time you last decided to shave." Ruby said in a retortful manner.

"Alright alright kiddo, when did kids have a bigger bite nowadays? Anyhow, let's get home everyone. All aboard the old wagon train!"

We all hopped back onto the old wagon. In all considering, today was overall a good day. I've unlocked _Killer Queen_ again and defeated some pitiful Grimm while at it. I'm greatly improved my relationship with Qrow, Ruby, and Yang. However, our father still remains a broken mess at home. But I still think Qrow can beat some sense into him. He'll definitely wake up and become overly protective of us now. It was a classical father thing, personal experiences.

However there were some unsettling things today. Those Grimm were only the small variety. I need to start some sort of training regime to unlock _Killer Queen's _full potential. Maybe Qrow or father could train me if they can. More worryingly than that was Yang's search. I definitely needed to do something about that stubbornness of hers. Seriously, it's gonna get her hurt one day. Maybe she needed training just like I need it. At least she wasn't going off more searches just for now.

Lastly the photo, I've decided against sharing it with the others. It would caused un-reversible problems down the line that I'm not willing to deal with. Or perhaps I'm entirely wrong, maybe Yang won't reignite her search and break her promise. However I'm not willing to take any risks just yet, I'll just share the picture later down the future. I looked towards Yang and smiled at her.

I, Yoshikage Kira, would be lying if I said I didn't care about my sister, Yang Xiao Long.

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**What a beautiful 2nd chapter...**

***Chew***

**Man I just realize that I wrote (Author Note Note) last chapter.**

**Anyhow, congratulations to the second installment of Dead Man's New Life! Woohoo. This chapter, not counting the A/N not teaser, was nearly 6K words. 5,801 to be exact. That's nearly 3x the last chapter. Not that it really matters per say. In fact do people even read these?**

**Starting off, why does Kira seem OOC towards the rest of the cast? Well sorry if you feel like that way, it's just the way Kira. When Kira was fighting Stray Cat, he was also protecting Shinobu. Literally during that fight he acts Tsundere towards her. That was a week or so after meeting her. Now imagine spending 5 years or so with somebody versus a good week or two.**

**I'll avoid talking about the future abilities and plot in the Author Note, unless it already has happened. It's not much of a read if you already know everything that happens. However I will put some future references inside the story. So keep your eyes out for those.**

**Also, like a broken tape recorder, tell me of any grammatical errors or broken parts. I'm obviously not the best writer around these parts. Now they won't be fixed right at first. I'll do it when the next chapter drops. ****You can tell me either with a PM or review. ****Yes I do read them, I just won't reply to them normally. Also yes, I do take them into thought about how I'll plan the story out.**

**I mean, nothing much else to put in this A:N for now. If I remember anything than'll I just put it in the next chapter. Perhaps I should set up a discord. But I'm not that popular enough yet.**

**Obligatory Teaser, I choose you!**

**(Side note, yea I know it's small. I'm sorry.)**

**(Another Side Note, yes there's no title. I'm sorry)**

**(Last Side Note, this scene is definitely gonna change)**

_"So Ruby, how is signal academy?" Yoshikage said_

_"Oh you know, it's lots of fun for me! It has all these cool weapons and stuff!" Ruby spoked back._

_"I'm glad for you. It's always reassuring to hear that your having fun." Yoshikage had spoke back_

_..._

_Yoshikage has to say, it was certainly calm_

_around here. Just way to calm too calm around here. Something was fishy, considering that a man with a bowler hat just walked into the store with his 4 black suit goons at his side._

_Just why can't life leave him alone for 5 minutes?_


End file.
